Blank
Blank is one of the withered animatronics and an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Other withered animatronics include Old Candy and RAT. Appearance Blank is a white withered animatronic with rectangular teeth that are slightly apart from each other. He has drawings all over his body except for his feet. He does not have a back for his head, and such, his endoskeleton head can be seen from behind. He has cracks around his eyes on the suit, and more cracks around the top of his head. He also has damage on his upper chest area and his right shoulder. His left forearm endoskeleton is exposed while his left hand is missing. Blank does not have white glowing pupils in the cameras, but when he jumpscares the player, his eyeballs flash with light. Some of the drawings on him include a drawing of a blue car, what seems to be Foxy, a grey bowtie, a yellow ladder, a orange flying balloon, orange and black stitches, a grey rocket ship, a yellow sun, a green Emil Macko logo, a yellow cluster of stars, a blue FNaF 1-like Bonnie, a green flower, a yellow-orange Chica the Chicken, a blue, sparkling diamond, and an orange Freddy Fazbear. Locations Blank begins in CAM 11, and he has three stages there. First, he is inactive, hung on the rack beneath his armpits. He then turns his head to look at the camera, then he gets off of the rack. Finally, he will move to CAM 5, and when seen there, he will try and break the glass. If the glass is broken, he will shortly move into The Office and kill the player. If he is blocked away by the window door, he will return to his starting position in CAM 11. Behavior Blank does not begin moving until Night 3, and he has three stages in CAM 11. Soon after his third stage, he will move to CAM 5 and when viewed, Blank will try to break through the glass. If he manages to break through the glass, the electrical devices in The Office will fail, and he will shortly jumpscare the player. To avoid getting killed by Blank, the window door must be closed when CAM 11 is seen empty, then the player can safely look at CAM 5. When Blank hits the window door, the lights will flicker and a banging sound will be heard. Trivia *Blank looks similar to Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as they have similar teeth, their heads are circular, their jaws work in similar ways, and have human like eyes. However, Springtrap's eyes are real human eyes, and is much more withered with guts inside of him. *As said by Phone Guy, Blank was repeatedly smashed with a wrench by the old former security guard. This is the reason he is in a damaged state. **He also used to have eyebrows before becoming withered, as seen in a poster and some cutscenes. *Blank had a different texture and less, different drawings on him before the game was made. The reason for this is so Blank could have be resized properly without the texture messing up. Gallery Teasers Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Blank in a teaser. Imgur Blank 1.jpg Blank 2.jpg Blank 3.png Blank 4.png Blank 5.png Blank 6.png Blank 7.png Video Blanks Beat|Don't resist, just let it in Menu Blank title 1.png|Blank in the title screen. Blank title 2.png|Blank twitching in the title screen. Blank title 3.png|Blank twitching in the title screen. Gameplay Blank cam 11 1.png|Blank starting in CAM 11. Five nights at candy s official blank by thesitcixd-d91uwvk.png|Blank activating in CAM 11. Blank cam 11 3.png|Blank about to leave CAM 11. Blank cam 5.gif|Blank hitting the office window in CAM 5. Category:Males Category:Withered Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Aging Category:Cutscene Characters